


Silk and Lace

by Doomkitty25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, F/M, Is that a thing, Well I made it a thing, panties as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomkitty25/pseuds/Doomkitty25
Summary: Alec finds some sexy underwear in their laundry.He knew they weren’t girls underwear, and Jace hadn’t started wearing sexy pink underwear. He wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut about it if he had. No. Alec knew who they belonged to. It was beyond obvious, and he was completely fucked.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	1. Lost

Alec’s face is on fire and sweat has begun to bead on his face. The coffee table has several piles of clothing folded nicely obscuring the living room TV. A white basket sits at his feet and he wants nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him. He clenches his fist around the little scrap of hot pink silk in his hand. God damn it.

They weren’t Izzy’s. He’d been doing his sister’s laundry since he was old enough to reach the dials on the washing machine. When you lived in a house with six people, chores were mandatory, and Alec’s had been laundry. They’d been well enough off that he never had to worry about anything like food or money, but not well enough off to have someone cleaning their house. And he’d just carried that chore over to college. He and Jace had moved out first, their first year in the dorms had been hilarious, but Jace had whined and wheedled until they got an apartment together. Izzy had spent her year in the dorm and then moved in with them after their parents put their proverbial foot down. No way were they going to pitch in for two apartments. A three bedroom had just made sense, and it had been going really well.

In all his time folding everyone’s clothes, this had never happened to him. He’d never had a visceral reaction to his sister’s or his mother’s underwear, the thought made him gag a little. If he was going to sweat over anyone’s underwear, it would have been Jace’s. But, he can honestly say his dick had never gotten hard like this over Jace’s. He’d never wanted to hide in his room, under his blankets, and hold Jace’s boxers up to his face while he touched himself. Thank god for small mercies and that his crush on his step brother had died as soon freshman year began.

The lace was rough against his hands, and it was a testament to Alec’s control that he didn’t raise his fist to his face so he could smell them. They would smell like the damn laundry detergent. They weren’t going to smell like him. They weren’t going to smell like his body wash or his cologne. Alec needed to get a fucking grip.

He knew they weren’t girls underwear, and Jace hadn’t started wearing sexy pink underwear. He wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut about it if he had. No. Alec knew who they belonged to. It was beyond obvious, and he was completely fucked.

He ran his empty hand through his hair and gripped the strands with a frustrated pull.

He couldn’t put the panties back in Izzy’s laundry basket because they’d be the only thing in there and she would know he avoided them on purpose and then tease him to hell and back. He couldn’t fold them and put them in with her laundry because she would know he touched them and then tease him to hell and back. He couldn’t hide them because, knowing his luck, she would find them in the apartment and then tease him to hell and back. Or someone else would find them. 

Magnus might find them.

Alec blushed hotly as he imagined Magnus finding his own underwear stuffed in the couch cushions.

Alec groaned.

Magnus Bane was going to be the actual death of him. Alec knew they belonged to him, he knew because he’d seen the pink lace riding high on the other man’s hips when he’d bent over in the kitchen to pull something out of a cabinet last week. Magnus had come over to help Izzy with one of their projects, and he’d wound up staying the night and cooking dinner for them. It had been both incredible and excruciating because Alec was sure he made a complete ass out of himself. If nothing else Alec was consistent with his ability to barely be able to form coherent sentences around the beautiful man, and he was sure everything that came out of his mouth was a mumbled jumble of nonsense.

Magnus on the other hand was a pure pleasure to behold. Confident, bold, and….Alec took a breath….kind. That was the part that made him wrap his arms around his pillow at night and curse his clumsy freakishness. Magnus was kind. Alec had grown up around confident hot people, the arrogance, the assurance of their worth, was something he could be around comfortably and ignore. Hell he lived with Jace AND Isabelle. Magnus turned him into a blithering idiot because he had a gentleness about him that Alec thought was such a contradiction. How could someone so confident and gorgeous be so damn soft? Especially someone who wore sexy as fuck underwear. 

Alec wracked his brain. He had about an hour to figure out what to do with the panties or suffer Isabelle’s incessant teasing. It was already bad enough. She knew he had a crush, she’d zeroed in on it immediately, and did her level best to embarrass the hell out of him at every turn. Luckily, she still hadn’t told Magnus, so it was at least bearable. If she found out he had his hands on Magnus’ underwear, the innuendos would begin a nightmare he really didn’t want to live through.

Alec sat the underwear down on the coffee table and smoothed them out. Objectively they probably weren’t even that risque. It was a thong with a pure thick lace band in hot pink, with a black crotch. The final touch, two little pink bows on either side of the black area, made them both cute and sexy. Alec rubbed his eyes trying to rub the image, Magnus laying on his bed in nothing but the panties, out of his eyes.

He had to somehow get them out of the apartment. Throwing them away was the best bet, but if Magnus was actually missing them, he might ask Izzy to look for them. In which case she’d get suspicious and confront him. Hell she’d probably do it right in front of Magnus. The horror of that sent him into a full 2 minute panic. No he had to get them back to Magnus without anyone knowing what he was doing.

God damn it.

It was Friday and there was a party at Magnus’ house on Saturday. He wasn’t going to go even though Magnus had asked him if he wanted to. He’d declined, imagining every horrible embarrassing thing he could do around the other man with alcohol in him. But, if he went to Magnus’ place he could just take the panties and drop them in his laundry basket in his apartment. Then no one would ever know. Izzy couldn’t tease him and even if Magnus suspected he had enough tact not to say anything. It was perfect, grinning he grabbed the panties and went to his room to hide them.

Unlocking his phone he wondered just how he was going to get Magnus to let him go after having said no. He was relieved the thought of calling Magnus wasn’t sending him into a spiral, not like when he’d first met him anyway. Remembering the first time he’d seen Magnus, it was a freaking miracle he even had his number, or that he hadn’t completely dismissed Alec’s entire existence from his mind. Well no, not a miracle, Magnus was too nice to ever treat Alec like he was the moron that he was. But god, their first meeting had been….painful.

**A year ago**

Alec wanted to punch the wall in frustration, but settled for letting out a growl. The elevator was down and his sister lived on the 10th floor. 

“Alexander! answer me.” Came his mother’s shrill voice through the speaker of his phone.

“Mom, I said calm down. I’m sure her phone just died. But look the elevators down and I have to take the stairs, the phone will probably cut out. Let me call you when I get to her dorm okay.” He didn’t raise his voice, and he didn’t lose his temper. How he, anxiety ridden as he was, could be the most level headed person in his drama prone family he would never understand. His sister was perfectly fine, more than likely sitting at her desk with her headphones in and perfectly content ignoring her increasingly frantic mother. Jace had laughed at him as he left the apartment. 

Alec sighed and opened the door to the stairwell, by the 8th floor he was cursing his sister’s existence. There was no air conditioning in the damn stairwell and he could feel sweat dripping down his back. Then he heard the steps, he’d passed a few people on the way up, so he easily shifted to the right side to be polite and looked up.

Fuck.

This day had just gone from bad to worse. He slowed his steps, nervous fluttering began in his stomach, and he had to sternly fight off a desire to wrap his arms around himself. Everything in him is telling him not to look too long, not to make eye contact because it’s just going to be a shit show. 

The pretty man doesn’t see him at first, he’s wearing a bright blue button down shirt with a monochromatic flashy design, and black skinny jeans that have vertical tears down the side. Like claws had ripped through his jeans. His nails were painted in the same electric blue, his hair shaved on the sides and styled wildly on top had bright blue streaks. Eyes lined in black with silver accents and some sort of highlighter that caught even the dim light of the stairwell. Alec thought he was gorgeous.

Alec eyed the 8th floor doorway, if he turned around he could duck through it and be safe. No embarrassing word vomit, and there would be no danger of tripping down the stairs. He was poised to turn on his heel when the man looked up, and Alec felt the bottom drop out of his world. Greenish yellow eyes stared back at him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do but stand there and let the man walk towards him.

His eyes had widened at the sight of Alec, and he hadn’t turned away, it almost seemed like he picked up his pace. The man stops two steps above him, holds out his hand and Alec, without consciously thinking about it grabs his hand. Then he just doesn’t let go. 

“Magnus Bane.” He says in a soft husky voice. Alec just stares.

He tunes back into the world and panics.  _ Say something you idiot _ . He commands himself. But he can neither get his mouth to move or his hand to let go.

Magnus’ brow furrows just a little and Alec sucks in a breath jerking his hand back and stepping backwards. Magnus’ doesn’t let him go far, just gets a solid grip in Alec’s shirt and jerks him forward. “Careful darling, you could fall.”

Alec’s face is on fire and he wants to throw himself down the stairs. Alright maybe he comes by the drama honestly. “What’s your name?” Alec can barely choke out his own name when Magnus lights up like an actual kid on Christmas morning. “You’re Izzy’s brother, you have to be.” Looking him up and down he grins, “the resemblance is uncanny.”

Alec begins to shake, his nerves pushed to the max, but nods his head in an attempt to hide it. God he’s gorgeous and Alec just can’t get his shit together. Why can’t he just be normal? Why can’t he carry on a perfectly normal conversation? Magnus is waving his hands in an excited fashion, but Alec can barely tune into what he’s saying. In one of the more atrocious fails of his life, he just steps around Magnus and continues up the stairs. He has to get away from him. If he doesn’t, he’s going to hyperventilate. 

Magnus for his part doesn’t seem to even notice that he’d turned around and began to follow Alec back to Izzy’s dorm. By the time they reached his sister’s door, Alec had gotten his breathing under control. 

“Well here she is, see you around Alexander.” Magnus said his name almost like a pur, ran his hand down Alec’s arm and squeezed his wrist before turning around and heading back out. 

He hadn’t even knocked on Izzy’s door. 

Why had he followed him back up the stairs? 

**Present**

Alec gripped his phone in his hand and pressed Magnus’ name from his call history log. 

“Darling! Oh wait, blue or green?” Magnus gasped into the phone.

More than used to Magnus’ antics Alec rolled his eyes, “blue.”

Magnus giggled “ Affectionate and exuding inner peace, people who love blue make wonderful sex partners” I just knew it Alexander!” Magnus says with a breathy laugh, it sounds like he’d dropped himself on the couch and Alec blushed scarlet.

“Magnusssss.” he whined. 

“Oh hush, Izzy isn’t here. You’re in no danger of being made fun of.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?” 

“Of course not, I’m just expanding your horizons, exposing you to the nuanced facets of your psyche, and educating you. Very different.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Oh don’t be like that. You’re my very favorite Lightwood, you can’t be mad at me.” Magnus was pouting. He was pouting and he was flirting and Alec wanted to kick a hole in the wall. Instead he sighed. “Magnus.” His serious business voice made Magnus sigh.

“Fine.” he said a little petulantly.

“So I know I said I couldn’t make your party Saturday.”

Magnus breath hitched through the phone and Alec paused. “Alexander,” he said, “are you actually going to come?” Alec couldn’t place the tone. There was a hesitant quality in his voice that made Alec wish he was here so he could soothe him. Not that Alec was brave enough to really soothe him, but he wanted to be.

“Yeah, I mean if that’s okay.”

Magnus laughed, “Of course it’s okay. My favorite Lightwood voluntarily coming to one of my parties, that’s the best news I’ve had all week.” Something in his voice. Something told Alec that was the honest truth. Magnus was having a bad week.

“Hey is everything okay?”

“Hmmm.” Magnus responded without words, and Alec was positive there was something wrong.

“Magnus, do you need….” he balked because he’d very nearly said me...Magnus, do you need me….would have sent him hiding under his bed and never leaving from the embarrassing horror. “Is there anything I can do?” There that was better. He was still going to get wasted and watch Downton Abbey as soon as this call was over, but at least now he wouldn’t have to exile himself to his room in double shame. It was a fucking miracle he was even able to string words together in Magnus’ presence. It had taken him well over two months to verbally respond to Magnus, and it had taken him another six months before Magnus presence didn’t turn him into a gibbering mess. 

It wasn’t anything Alec could pinpoint, but even before the words came out of Magnus’ mouth he knew he was sad. He could feel it. “It’s nothing darling, I’m fine. I’m really glad you’re coming tomorrow though.” There was a long pause, then a very tentative question. “Are you bringing anyone?”

Alec scrunched his brow. In the year since he’d first met Magnus, a few things had become abundantly clear. Magnus didn’t like being alone, he liked people, he had a terrible relationship with his actual family, he surrounded himself with friends he considered family, and he had an irrational fear that his problems were burdens to other people. Magnus was upset. Whatever was going on, Magnus was seriously upset. Absentmindedly he answered the question, “um no.” wondering how long it would take him to call Izzy and Catarina to get their asses to Magnus’ place and fix it.

They hung up after Alec promised to be over at 7 the following evening. Alec flopped down on his bed and groaned. This was either going to be a disaster circus, or for the first time in his life he would avoid painfully traumatizing himself. Grabbing his phone he very quickly sent texts to both Cat and Izzy demanding that they go and fix Magnus. He was sad. It was unacceptable. 

Izzy sent back a string of emojis and then called him a coward, Cat just sent a thumbs up. 


	2. And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has to return the panties...it goes about as well as you'd expect.

Alec twitched nervously running a hand over his jeans pocket. The panties were there. All he had to do was walk into the party, go straight to the bathroom and drop them in the laundry basket. Simple. Easy. No stress.

On the uber ride to Magnus’ apartment, he tried his breathing exercises to keep the embarrassment from killing him. It was a short ride, but more than enough time to balance himself. Magnus lived in an apartment with three bedrooms, but he only had one other roommate, Raphael. Ragnor Fell had lived with them, but was currently studying abroad in London. Alec rolled his eyes when the car pulled up and he saw the disco lights on the third floor. It went without saying, Magnus’ parties were inevitably “colorful”. Interestingly, he couldn’t hear the music from the street and only started hearing the dulcet tones of The Doors in the hallway as he took the stairs two at a time. Ah it was going to be one of those retro parties then, and sure enough the heavy smell of the 1970’s greeted him when he got to the door. 

Slipping into the apartment was easy enough, it wasn’t like they had security, but he wished like hell he wasn’t as tall as he was. Should he go say hi, or like casually hang out before he rushed to the bathroom? Would Magnus see him and think he was weird? Or should he just go for it? Glancing around quickly, he didn’t actually see Magnus so he sucked in a sharp breath and marched toward the bathroom. Letting out his breath when it wasn’t occupied, he slid in and shut the door before anyone else beat him to it. 

Okay, halfway there. He dug the panties out of his pocket and looked around the gold and red bathroom. Shower, check; Sink, check; toilet, check; where was the damn laundry basket Magnus always kept near the sink? Alec leaned back against the door and almost beat his head back in frustration. Of course Magnus would move his dirty clothes out of the common bathroom during a party. Of course he would. Damnit. 

Alec shoved the panties back in his pocket and ran his hands over his face in frustration. Okay plan B, the plan he hadn’t actually made. Pacing back in forth in the bathroom, he just needed to figure out the next best spot to hide the panties. So next best place for panties was the bedroom, he’d just open the door, toss them in, and then walk away. 

Alec opened the door to the bathroom and looked around. His luck was apparently on fire because still no sign of Magnus. He walked down the hall towards the closed bedroom door, twisting his fingers with the hope that Magnus hadn’t locked the door. Placing his hand on the door handle he turned it hesitantly, not locked. Yes! He looked over his shoulder, and no one was paying him any attention so he opened the door. The light in the bedroom would draw attention, so he didn’t turn it on, just looked for Magnus’ clothes hamper.

It was thankfully in plain sight right beside the bed, so Alec pulled the panties out again and dropped them in quickly. Mission accomplished, and thoroughly pleased with himself, he turned around to leave. 

And had a thought.

Shit.

What if Magnus looked at his clothes hamper and wondered how the hell the panties got there? Right on top. Like Alec had placed them there. His face went pink imagining Magnus’ horrified expression.

Quickly moving back to the basket, he grabbed the panties. Maybe if he pushed them down deeper into the basket it would be less suspicious. Yup. That sounded reasonable. 

With panties gripped tightly in his fist, he bent over and shoved his fist as far down in the basket as he could get it. Swirling around trying to find a good spot to leave them, when he heard something from the room beside him. Consciously trying to wrap his mind around the sound, he leaned a little further into the basket.

Was that Isabelle?

Holding still just in case he was wrong, he listened intently. Thumping noises against the wall. Moaning noises that made his face flush. Then a shout. Dear god, jesus christ, Alec wanted to bury himself in the clothes, or hide under the bed, or run, or die….any of those things, because his sister was currently having sex in Magnus’ spare room. So distracted was he by the horror of the events in Magnus’ spare room, he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear his nightmare becoming reality. 

Alec squeaked when light from the hallway blinded him as Magnus opened his bedroom door. 

Magnus blinked at him.

Alec jerked upright. The basket tipped over and he lost his balance, trying to steady himself he wobbled and then fumbled the basket entirely. Losing his grip on the rim, he knocked the laundry basket over then nearly fell and had to kick the thing so he wouldn’t break his legs.

Magnus’ dirty clothes were all over the floor, and the pink panties were still gripped tightly in his fist.

“Alexander….you do know that’s my dirty laundry...right?” Magnus said in his very soft confused voice.

Alec panicked. “Yes of course, and this isn’t what it looks like, I mean it is, but it isn’t, and I can explain….I think.”

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, raised an eyebrow and said a little bewildered, “Okay, so you are evidently in your right mind, or you can speak at least. What the fuck Lightwood?”

Both of their eyes go round when another moan from Isabelle can be heard over the rambunctious party outside. Alec narrows his eyes. What in the hell was she thinking? This was absolutely the last place she should be engaging in those activities. It wasn’t safe. Alec looked down at the dirty laundry scattered across the floor, and then over at the wall. He’d apologize to Magnus later, right now he had a sister to….save? Murder? Lecture? Murder? Drag home by her hair? Murder? 

Stomping toward the door his intent couldn’t be clearer. 

Magnus wasn’t having it though, he wrapped a fist in Alec’s shirt and jerked him back before he could walk out the door. “Not so fast darling.” Magnus’ voice was dark, and Alec snapped his attention back to him. “You are going to explain.” When Alec just stared, Magnus dropped his voice even lower. “Now.”

The command snapped Alec out of his daze and he looked back at the laundry. “Um.”

Magnus raised a brow, without the usual twitch of his grin, the look tore into Alec. “I’d like to think we’re friends, and friends don’t creep into dark bedrooms to play with their friends dirty lingerie, unless invited. And I don’t remember inviting you.” 

Alec couldn’t really tell if he was angry, or well what he was feeling, but he knew that Magnus wasn’t playing around. “So um there was a pair of…” Alec blushed and stuttered. “I was doing laundry at the house and I um…” The blush wasn’t abating and the anxiety along with shame started to creep in.

Isabelle moaned and the headboard slammed against the wall. 

Alec hissed and covered his ears. “Oh my god please stop.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but pulled Alec out of the room and into his roommates room, slamming the door behind him. “Alexander, if you don’t start talking.”

But Alec cut him off, “I swear I wasn’t being creepy, or weird or whatever, I washed your panties and I was trying to give them back to you without you knowing I had them.” He panted and was truly grateful when the anxiety bled off of him leaving him shaking. 

Magnus’ face was scrunched up in thought as he stared at Alec, then it was like a light came on as it dawned on him what Alec was doing. He could only look back in shame. “I didn’t really know what to do.” He admitted with a shrug.

Magnus sighed and took Alec's wrists in his hands, gripping them gently. “Darling, this was beyond unnecessary. You could have just given them to me. I wouldn’t have minded.”

Alec just looked at him in horror, “I couldn’t just hand you your panties….that’s...I couldn’t.”

Magnus covered his mouth and giggled. “But you could dive into my dirty clothes hamper like it was the deep end of a pool?”

Alec's face had a low grade blush since he'd found the panties, Magnus' words sent him into tomato territory. Then he followed it up with, "Would you like an invitation to look at my lingerie Alexander?"

Alec felt every bit of blood in his body flood to his dick. He looked at the door, chances were he could outrun Magnus, he’d just need to side step him and this complete shit show would be over. He knew it couldn’t just go his way. It never did. Tensing to run out of the room like the child he was, Magnus’ cough stopped him halfway to the door. “Darling.”

Alec stopped and looked over his shoulder. Magnus slinked towards him, in that incredibly sultry way he had of moving and then pointed to his hand fisted at his side. Alec looked down in confusion. “You have got to be kidding me.” His fingers were still tightly clasped around the hot pink panties and he was just…...done. He should have thrown the damn things in the trash, burned them, incinerated them until no evidence remained. Now, all he could do was look up at the ceiling and hope the floor opened up and swallowed him.

“You’ve got a rather tight grip on them Alexander.” Magnus said softly as he stepped right up into Alec’s space and placed his hand over Alec’s fist. “Relax”. Alec’s fingers slowly released, and Magnus slipped the panties from his hand. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec stuttered. 

Magnus looked up at him and Alec couldn’t look away from him. Caught, looking away from Magnus was impossible. As impossible as it had been since the day he’d met him. Magnus smiles, his gentle soft smile, and reaches up to tap a finger on Alec’s cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He whispers, then shrugs, “well perhaps tossing my laundry all over the place, but I am prepared to forgive you for that transgression if.”

Alec breathed in the scent of Magnus’ cologne, closing his eyes at the way it seemed to burn through him. Scrunching his face up in confusion, “If what?”

Magnus leaned into him and Alec brought his free hand up to steady him. “I think you should come out of the balcony with me and have a drink.” Blinking at Magnus in bewilderment. What? How did that make sense? 

“I…” He floundered a bit.

Magnus’ face dimmed, and the beginnings of a pout were forming. “You can rifle through my laundry, but having a drink with me is too much.” He nodded his head. “Right. Okay.” Magnus shifted back, but Alec tightened his grip and brought him even closer.

“NO.” Taking a deep breath and throwing his stupid fear of the world out the window, he said tightly, “I can definitely have a drink with you. Please.”

Magnus looked at him skeptically, “I don’t want to force you Alec. If you’d rather leave, I won’t stop you.”

Alec shook his head frantically, “No, no. Please, I guess I just thought you’d want to like punish me or something.”

Magnus’ eyes flickered and he giggled, “The horror on your face when you heard Izzy and when I walked in the room was probably punishment enough.”

He groaned and dropped his head in the crook of Magnus' neck, and as he nuzzled in, he thought to himself that he never wanted to leave this spot. Magnus let him wallow for a moment before pushing him back and dragging him into the party. He snagged some bottles and two cups, never releasing Alec’s hand as he drug him through the party and outside to the patio balcony. Closing the doors and shutting out the sound and smell of the party. The balcony was empty, and Alec didn't miss Magnus locking the doors from the outside.

Magnus poured drinks for them and then sat on the ottoman, patting the seat next to him he grinned up at Alec, and Alec felt his world narrow until all he could see was Magnus. Sitting down, he felt his nerves ignite, and a small shiver overtook him. In all the time he’d known Magnus, they were very rarely if ever alone. Ever. Alec took a gulp of the wine, and then just kept gulping. Magnus laid back against the head of the ottoman, turning so he faced Alec, pulling his leg up onto the couch and placing his foot in Alec’s lap. Alec put the cup down and instinctively grabbed Magnus’ foot.

Alec watched Magnus' face shift into one of relaxed contemplation. He ran the edge of the cup across his lips, and through half open eyes asked "Did you like them?"

Alec paused. He didn't have to ask what Magnus was talking about, he gripped Magnus' feet. He was an adult damnit. He could talk about fucking underwear, this was ridiculous. Taking a fortifying breath, he said confidently "I liked the bows." He just wished he could control the heat in his face. That would be awesome. 

Magnus giggled, and when Alec's fingers pressed a particularly sensitive spot on his foot he moaned. “Perhaps you can pay for your indiscretion in foot massages.” 

Alec grinned, “Whatever you want.” The sincerity in his tone was probably embarrassing, but he didn’t really care. Magnus was letting him touch.

Magnus sat up and pulled his foot from Alec’s grasp. Alec turned to look, and Magnus reached out to take his hand. “Anything I want?” His voice was quiet in the dark, the light from the party playing across his skin and highlighting the sudden seriousness in his eyes.

Alec just sat there and Magnus eyes went sad after a moment, and Alec panicked. “Oh god, oh god, I’m so bad at this. I’m an idiot. I’m the actual dumbest...stupid….fuck.” Alec gripped his hair and squeezed.

Magnus leaned toward him concerned, but Alec was at the end of his own patience with himself. “Alexander, breathe.”

Nothing was ever going to change if he didn’t open his damn mouth. “Magnus I like you. Talking to you is...it makes me…” Alec stutters but he’s determined to get this out, and finally just know. “it’s just the most nerve wracking thing, and I just want you to like me, and I think you do, but then I don’t know, and then I freak out, like I’m freaking out right now, and then I…” The words wouldn’t stop, once he started the avalanche just kept falling.

Magnus rises up and scrambles across the ottoman until he’s sitting in Alec’s lap, straddling him. Knees gripping his thighs, he places his palms on Alec’s cheeks and his lips on Alec’s.

Kissing. Magnus is kissing him. Alec’s brain shuts down and he just melts into it, opening up when Magnus’ tongue slides across his lower lip. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, anchoring him, but Magnus has other ideas. He pulls back and Alec is mesmerized by the half lidded soft smile Magnus bestows upon him.

“Darling,” Magnus’ voice sends thrills through him, “I adore you.” 

Alec gapes. “You do?”

Magnus laughs and gently strokes his cheek, “you seem surprised.”

Alec leans into the caress, and nods. “I mean yeah, I’m an idiot.” 

“You are the furthest thing from an idiot.” Magnus frowns at him. “Although you have been sending me into fits for the past several months, you are not an idiot.”

Alec shook his head, “What are you talking about?”

Magnus puts his finger under his chin, “Darling, I have been trying to date you for the better part of six months. I mean I wanted to strip you out of your clothes the minute I met you, I’ve wanted to share my cat with you for right at six months.”

Alec groaned, long, loud and pained. “I am a moron.” he wailed. 

Magnus laughed and peppered his face with kisses, “it’s okay, ssshhhush darling, we’re here now.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing, and you’re amazing...you deserve…..better.” He ends with a sigh of disgust with himself.

Magnus considers his words, Alec can actually see him working out what he wants to say. “I have every confidence in your ability to learn. Whatever you put your mind to.” Magnus kisses him on the corner of his mouth, “And I’m pretty confident you’ll put your mind to me.” His grin is wicked and Alec can feel the weight of his anxiety fall away like a discarded cloak. Magnus was on the same level, amazingly enough.

Shifting his grip he stands up abruptly, amused by the squeal Magnus lets out, shifting their position until Magnus is laying down and Alec is resting between his thighs and holding himself up with his forearms. This man was pure trouble, sprawled out under him, utter perfection. Now that he was sure of his welcome, it was like the floodgates had opened. “This okay?” 

Magnus squirmed around under him, but raised his hands to stroke Alec’s chest. “Yes, more than okay.”

Alec dropped his head down to rest on Magnus’ shoulder, “You feel so good.”

Magnus sinks his fingers into Alec’s hair, “good enough to date?”

“Of course.” Alec said in a mumble against Magnus’ shirt.

Magnus' tone was serious and it forced Alec to raise up to look at him. “Good enough to take home to your parents.” Alec didn’t like the look of doubt in Magnus eyes, so he pushed himself up and pulled Magnus into a sitting position. He needed reassurance that Alec wanted him for real. He recognized the anxiety, he could feel the hesitancy and Alec was happy to smother that line of reasoning. “Yes.” He kissed the back of one of Magnus’ hands, “yes”, he kissed the second, “yes”, his final kiss was on Magnus’ forehead. “I would love to take you home with me.”

Magnus’ eyes had gone watery, “Good enough to co-parent a cat?” He was clearly trying to lighten the mood, and Alec was happy to let him.

“Just try stopping me.” Alec said with a delighted grin.

“Well then darling, how would you like to see me in these?” Magnus smirked and held the hot pink panties up twirling them around his finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comedy might not be my genre lol, I tried though! hope you like it ugh🤦♀️🤷♀️😎✌

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always <3'd and appreciated.  
> If you'd like to chat, you can find me here >  
> [Twitter @Doomkitty251](https://twitter.com/doomkitty251)  
> [Tumblr @unresolvednothing](https://unresolvednothing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
